


Blow Up The School- JD

by GaylilBoi



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Rent - Larson
Genre: FUCK, Help, Some shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaylilBoi/pseuds/GaylilBoi
Summary: What JD told Satan





	Blow Up The School- JD

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck

JD:  
Last night, I had blown up:  
I found myself in a school called Westerburg.  
It was horrible.  
My slurpie had fell on the floor and I was thirsty.

Out of the abyss walked a girl,Veronica.  
I asked if she had anything to drink, she said,  
"I'm forbidden to talk to geeks,  
In Westerburg we only drink Beer" (beer… beer… beer…)

I said,  
"Only thing to do is blow up the school.  
They've closed the school,Like cuz people died or some shit  
And replaced it all with lies, and rules, and assemblies.   
But there is a way out.

[BACK UP]make some bombs, make some bombs, make some bombs  
[continues in background]

Oo-oo-oo  
Only thing to do is blow up the school  
[back ups stop]

I gotta get outta here!  
It's like I'm being tied to the hood of  
a yellow rental truck, bein' packed in with fertilizer and fuel oil, pushed over a cliff by a suicidal Heather Chandler  
I gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta,  
gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta,  
gotta, gotta find a way…  
To blow up the school.   
Only thing to do is blow up the school."

Then a little Heather entered.  
Her name, we have learned, was Duke.  
And although she once had friends, he abandoned them to be the new heather chandler of the school.

a-1, 2, 3,  
"That's bull," she said,  
"Ever since the heather drank drain-o that Veronica,s been...jumpy.  
The Curt and Ram killed themselves and eloped,  
She's had trouble with life and the school ever since - maybe it's a… female thing.

'Cause who'd wanna leave Westerburg anyway - Walls ain't so bad.  
The Curt and Ram  
for instance, they're down on their luck, they come knockin' on my house door,  
and I said "Not in my backyard fags , go back to heaven!" (They be dead)

"The only way is to blow up",I whispered to Veronica,  
"Make bombs  
Still Horny?  
"No fuck you JD"  
"Have some Slurpie"  
And She drank some and threw it at me 

[slurping sounds]

"Climb on board!" I said.  
And as the harvest moon rose over Westerburg , she kicked me ,  
Then I tried to blow myself up; I exploded while she was singing…

[BACK Ups]  
FUUUUUUUUUUCCCCKKKKKK OOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFF JJJJJJDDDDDDD


End file.
